1. Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates to a light emitting device and a substrate for a light emitting device.
2. Description of Related Art
There are conventional light emitting devices configured to emit white light by using a light emitting element that emits blue light and a phosphor substance that is excited by absorbing part of the blue light and emits light of a longer wavelength. In such light emitting devices, there is a light emitting device of a known type in which a plurality of light emitting elements mounted on a substrate and connected by wires are covered with a sealing resin that contains a phosphor (for example, JP2012-79855A).